


The Devil And The Deep Dark Ocean

by negickapologist (neganstonguething)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, porn without plot yall, what is plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/negickapologist
Summary: Negan likes watching Rick hold meetings at Alexandria. A lot.Just a quick smutfic I wrote because my Negan muse does not hold back.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me, promising to write chaptered shit and then staying up until 4 AM writing porn. 
> 
> Chaptered shit is still coming, but enjoy this short burst of church sex while you wait, lol.
> 
> Let's just call this an AU in which Negan visits Alexandria a lot more before he kills Spencer and shit goes sideways.

Christ on a cracker, look at that motherfucker out there, being the goddamned boss. Negan wants him so badly he almost can't take it. He's the picture of composure, but he knows it won't last long.

This isn't the first time Negan has attended one of Rick's little 'come to Jesus' meetings, and it certainly won't be the last. It also isn't the first time he has gotten this worked up watching him. Rick has this take-charge attitude that comes out when he knows shit needs done, and when he stands at the front of this fucking church and addresses the people like the leader he most certainly goddamned _is_ , it's like a direct line straight to his dick. And even though Negan knows there aren't many things that _don't_ speak to his dick in ways most suggestive, this...this is just _sinful_.

Rick's voice is low and demanding, and he addresses the people in the pews as if he's bigger than them. Negan knows he's got those stern fatherly genes of his, at least in part, to thank for that, but goddamn, does he ever make himself known. His eyes are a sharp blue that scans dominantly across everyone's foreheads like a fucking laser pointer, and Negan can't help but notice how the blackness around the outside of his irises grow darker when he's making a point. He paces back and forth, motions a hand out, and sweeps his head from side to side across the crowd as if he's daring someone to say something he doesn't want to hear, and the last person Negan's seen be that perfect in command was _Negan, himself_.

Rick's addressing Alexandria about widening their scavenging route, expanding hunting efforts, and basically doing what Negan wants him to do, and fuck if that isn't the greatest shit he's ever heard. He knows Rick hates his guts, but he doesn't hate Rick's, and when the Alexandria leader looks up at him and those blue eyes lock on his, he can't stop his mouth from falling open. He's dry and parched and so fucking thirsty for Rick right now.

He loves what Rick has to say, but he's quickly growing preoccupied thinking about just how _filthy fucking perfect_ it would be to bend him over that altar and tear into him right then and there. Negan's picturing teeth and tongues and nails and shameless, heated, mindless fucking until Rick's losing his shit and his stomach is bruised from the edge of the table. He wants to bury his fingers in that hair and yank his head back while he slams into him. Longs to see that, when Rick finally does walk away from it, he actually _can't_ walk, because he's been fucked so good his legs are gelatin an hour out of the fridge, all melty and useless.

And he's hard as diamonds thinking about it. He's leaning against one of the cobblestone pillars alongside the walls, standing with his legs loosely crossed and his weight braced half against the stone behind him and half against the power of Lucille in his right hand. His eyes haven't left Rick's, and he knows Rick knows he's being watched. Their eyes meet again, and Negan wets his lips with his tongue, bares his teeth. He wants Rick to wonder what he's thinking, and maybe even take the time to _ask_ , because even if he does it right smack fucking dab in the middle of the meeting, Negan doesn't have a problem telling him.

Hell, maybe Rick's into that. He can play the role of the good guy leader all he wants, but Negan's willing to bet he's all about some freaky shit. And, well, if things go the way he wants them to, he might be well on his way to finding right the fuck out.

Negan's torn between wishing Rick would finish this fucking meeting so he can get to the fucking _fucking,_ and letting his words bounce off his eardrums and radiate through every nerve ending, and goddamn if that isn't both the most challenging and awesome thing out there. But soon enough, he _does_ finish, and he dismisses his people with a stern nod and fierce gaze escorting everyone out.

He bites his lip hard when Rick glances at him, and then motions for Father Creepy to get out, too. So Negan must've gotten the point across, that he wanted a little private time with his favorite get-shit-done-er. His mouth falls open, and he makes sure Rick sees the way his tongue drags across his teeth as he watches the good Father leave. He can feel Rick's eyes on him, and that has his breath catching in his throat.

Rick's voice is gravelly from speaking, but somehow still as unrelentingly fierce as that fucking laser-vision he was zapping his citizens with just moments ago. “You gonna tell me what you want?”

See? Straight to the point. Negan knows this is one of the many reasons he's so fucking attracted to this guy. Funny, how he never really fancied himself into dick so much, but when you throw that surly posture, a pair of baby blues, and Rick's unwavering coldness onto one, of course it's gonna be sexy as hell. Negan's never even thought about doing something like this before, but he's sure as shit ready for it now.

What's the general consensus been up until now? Scold Rick for looking at him like he wants him dead? Yeah, something like that, and Negan's contemplating saying something about it, but those needlelike stares are a part of the reason Negan's cock is straining against his pants right now, so he supposes he can figure out his own way to get those eyes to watch the way they're looking at him. You know, the kind of way that is partly driven by them rolling back in his goddamned skull because his body is screaming for Negan.

So yeah, just this once.

“Really, Rick?” Negan's approach is swift and paced all that the same time. He takes his time getting close, but it feels like he's right up on Rick in an instant. It's not uncommon for him to bring himself close to the other man's(or anyone's, really) body when speaking to him, but he's towering over him for a completely different reason this time. “You mean to tell me you're going to give one of your special 'I'm the big fucking cheese, here's what we're gonna do' speeches, watch me watch you de-fucking-liver the gospel right to those sorry assholes, and you don't know what I want?”

Rick's hesitation tells Negan exactly what he needs to know.

“And you're just gonna take it?” Rick apparently notices that Negan didn't put him in check, because now, he supposedly thinks he's free to talk and stare and whatever-the-fuck-else as he pleases. Not so fast, baby blues...

“Nope.” Negan supposes he and Rick haven't hit the point where they actually know personal shit about one another, but that would count as rape, and that is a no-no in Negan's book. “But I'd bet my asshole impaled on one of these candlesticks in here that you're gonna give it to me.”

Rick swallows a lump in his throat, and Negan's so close that he swears he _hears_ it. Or maybe that's just a particularly aggressive pound of his pulse, because Negan struck a chord, and he's about to get exactly what he wants, and Rick's going to want it too.

“Let's back up a minute.” Negan drops momentarily, just low enough that he can prop Lucille up against the altar, and then he's back at his feet and taking a step away. He tips to the side and raises a single finger on his right hand. Licking his lips, he slowly directs the finger forward, pointing it at Rick. “I want you to say it. I want to hear it from your lips—tell me what I want.”

He's got to give it to Rick for gumption. This guy, even after being put on the spot, still somehow manages to glare right through Negan's skull. But there's something else behind those blue eyes—something that confuses Negan as much as it arouses him. Makes his dick throb hungrily, and god, if it isn't the biggest fucking challenge to swallow down the desire to tear Rick's clothes right the hell off.

Rick is steely as ever, though his gaze drops momentarily in contemplation. Negan watches that gaze trail downward, and when it lands on his crotch, he gnaws down on his lower lip yet again, because there goes his cock again, demanding for him to get to the fucking point already. He notices how dry his throat is. And then those eyes come back up, and Rick opens his mouth to speak, and Negan is all fucking ears.

“You're gettin' turned on by me.”

Oh, that cocky little motherfucker. Negan swoops in on him again, and he doesn't realize how close he and Rick actually are to the altar until he's able to pin the other man against it by resting his hands on either side of the cool wooden surface. Either way, he brings himself in close, makes damn sure Rick can see right into his eyes, and narrows them. “...Watch it, Rick. Either you didn't hear me right or you think you're being real fucking cute right now. And cute you may very well goddamned be, but the state of my dick is not what I asked for you to tell me.” He can feel his own hot breath between them, and there his tongue is, darting right out between his lips once more. He can practically taste Rick on his tongue just thinking about what he's going to do. “So answer me right this time. Don't hold back—remember, you kicked everyone else out for a reason.”

Negan notices that he doesn't feel Rick's breathing coming back on him, and he realizes it's because the man's been holding it. But he leans back, exhales, and Negan's not even going to try and deny the hold those eyes have on him.

“You want to fuck me.”

“I want to fuck you.” Negan practically sighs the repeated words on Rick's skin, and his mouth falls open into a smirk so wide he probably looks downright wicked. “Atta boy, Rick! Observant, as always. I fucking _devour_ that shit from you.”

Rick sinks just an inch or so, and Negan manages to convince himself it's because his knees are going weak, and he licks his lips yet again. He doesn't know what this is, but he's suddenly all-too-aware of the fact that they both want it, and even Rick is succumbing. Negan can feel the confusion just _oozing_ off of him, but either Negan's smooth as hell(as always), or Rick's had this mutual urge to hatefuck the shit out of Negan for as long as he's wanted to just fuck the shit out of Rick.

“So that brings us to the moment of truth, then.” Negan tips his head, and he finds he likes this angle of Rick, too. “You gonna let me fuck your brains out?”

Rick's taking way too goddamned long to answer, and Negan's never been very good at waiting for anything. It's probably only been a few seconds, but fuck, how long does it take to answer a yes-or-no question? The movement of sliding a leg between Rick's thighs is involuntary, but when he feels the other man's arousal thick and hard against his own leg, it's a reward in itself.

What feels like an eternity later, Rick finally spills. “I'd really prefer you impale your ass on the candlesticks, but...” He almost looks like Negan himself in the way he tips his gaze down to the area where their legs are mingled and his erection is visible through his pants. “You got me in a predicament.”

“Fuck you, Rick.” Negan growls, but he's grinning because hot damn, if he didn't just get his way in the best manner possible. He feels his left hand slide along the table until it reaches Rick's hip, sliding up and bundling around the fabric at the side of the smaller man's shirt.

Rick arches his hips out, surprisingly pushy in showing Negan why he needs to hurry up. The friction of their bodies pushed together elicits a shaky sigh from Negan, himself. “Stop talking, Negan.”

“No.” Negan retorts, before he tilts his head and closes his lips around Rick's neck, just below his jawline. He sucks hard and smirks against the rough skin when he feels the other man's breath hitch.

It's surreal, how different this feels to anything Negan's ever done before. He can't say he's ever fucked in a church before, but he also can't wrap his head around how aroused by Rick Fucking Grimes he is, and even though his skin isn't as soft as skin Negan's run his fingers along before, he still finds himself growling pleasantly as his hand trails up under Rick's shirt and along his ribs and chest. His thumb brushes a nipple, and Rick makes the most delightful little 'tsk' sound in response.

Negan backs up, nips at Rick's lower lip, and then meets those baby blues with his own sharp gaze.

“On your knees, Rick.” God, he loves the way that name sounds on his tongue. It rolls right off, like it was born to be said by Negan over and over and over again. He almost moans at the sound alone, but instead manages to contain it by way of working his pants open, making it very clear what he wants Rick to do.

And he _does it._ Negan likes the way Rick's fingers feel as they curl around one of the lapels of his jacket and shove him back just enough that he can get down in front of him. He looks up at Negan, and shee-it, seeing him from this angle is such a fucking turn-on that Negan has to turn his head up to stare at the ceiling for a second, lest his eyes roll all the way back into his skull.

His mistake, because he doesn't remember Rick's hands tugging his pants down or his fingers curling around his cock. All he notices is a warm, wet heat surrounding the tip of his dick, and _fuck everything straight the fuck up against this church's glass windows_ , that feels good. Negan turns his head down to look down at Rick, just in time to see him take more of him in, and he actually moans.

Rick is a real go-getter. He dives straight into basically anything Negan asks him to do, and he goes right for the fucking money. Negan is loving it, and it shows in the way he's got one hand buried in Rick's dark, curly hair, the other braced against the altar table before him. And Rick is just _going to town on him._

He smirks praisingly down at Rick's head as he bobs forward and back. “Goddamn, Rick. Do you know how good you look? You have no idea how badly I want to just fuck the shit out of your mouth right now. Right to the hilt, baby blues...think you could handle that?” His grip on Rick's hair tightens and he offers a few forward thrusts of his hips, but not enough to do as suggested. He's just a tease, and he likes to make Rick cringe. “But don't worry. If I do that, I might blow my load, and I am nowhere near done with you.”

He allows himself a few more seconds of Rick mouth-fucking his cock, before he takes the shoulders of Rick's shirt in both hands and yanks him back up to his feet. He throws out that smile of his, tips his head, and dusts off Rick's shoulders. “Taste good?” When Rick doesn't answer, his expression hardens. “Turn around and bend over.”

Negan notices how Rick is too far gone to glare at him like he was moments ago, and he considers that a personal victory, along with the one he scores when Rick obeys. He takes his sweet time rotating, and then props his hands up on the table, and Negan sucks in a breath through his teeth when he watches the way Rick sticks his ass out _just like that_ , because he knows what's coming. Negan can't stop himself from sweeping right in on him, tongue and teeth assaulting his neck and earlobe as his fingers drag coarsely along the front of his pants. He makes a shameless gesture of rubbing at Rick through the thick material of his jeans.

“You know,” Negan thinks aloud as he works open Rick's jeans and slides a hand into his pants, “this is starting to feel a little on the one-sided. I might really like for shit to belong to me, but I aim to please, too. Tell me what you want me to do, Rick.” He pushes the jeans down to Rick's knees and curls his fingers around his erection. Offering a few slow strokes, he awaits his answer.

Rick turns his head to look at Negan, who fights back the urge to whistle at how flushed his face is right now. Rick's quickly becoming a mess in front of him, and somehow, he's still a feisty little motherfucker about it. That icy glare is _still_ on his face, as if he's still trying to dig his heels in and show Negan how tough he is. Not to worry, Rick...Negan knows _exactly_ how tough you are.

“You already know. Just get to it, already.” Negan sees Rick grit his teeth when his fingers slide up along his cock particularly slowly and his thumb grazes the slit.

Negan dips in forward and bites Rick's earlobe hard. “That's not exactly what I meant, but I'll take it. I'm turning bluer than a fucking Eiffel Sixty-Five song over here, so you get your wish.” He lets go of Rick, and then slides two fingers into his mouth. He tastes pre-come on his tongue and a low, husky growl rumbles up from his throat in response.

Negan likes how Rick's back arches when he pushes his fingers into him. He plays him like a fucking fiddle with the way he moves the digits, curling and pumping to see just what makes Rick squirm in the right way. It's when he pushes them in deep and curls them that Rick finally lets spill a noise other than shaky inhales and exhales.

It's a strangled moan that makes Negan's head spin so far off-kilter that he almost thinks he's going to lose his fucking balance. So he does it again. And again, until Rick's sweating and looking back at him. His eyes have softened and his mouth is hanging open, and Negan's pretty sure he knows what he's going to say.

“You're not gonna get any yourself if you keep doin' that...”

“Good point.” Negan outright laughs, and then his fingers are out, and he's got a hand on Rick's hips. “Besides, I want to make you fucking _scream_ , and I don't think fingers are going to make you do that.”

“Shut up.” Rick rolls his eyes, and it goes against everything Negan knows that he loves how Rick is talking to him right now.

“You really should quit telling me what the fuck to do, Rick.” Negan pushes in, and he has to pause in his speech to catch his breath, because Rick is fucking _tight_ , and he isn't sure he can manage words when his dick is actually moving inside this guy, so he holds off until he's balls-deep, and then lets out a shaky laugh. “I'm going to fuck you so hard that you and this table are going to be stuck together for a week.”

Rick actually braces with his hands on either edge of the table, and Negan can't stop the moan that falls from his lips when he sees it. It's like he knows Negan will make good on his word, and he's still not stopping him because he _wants it_ , and fucking _ay_ , that's hot.

However, he might be rough, but he isn't going to actually try and hurt the guy. So his movements are slow at first, for four or five languid thrusts, and then he's _going at it._ He sees Rick's forehead hit the table when he snaps his hips forward, and then it comes up all over again so that he can open his mouth and let out a glorious fucking moan.

Inside the church, a new mantra develops, of the smack of sweaty skin against sweaty skin, the scrape of the altar table as it's pushed forward every so often, and the gasping, panting, moaning of the two men fucking aggressively against the cold surface. Negan's trying his best to stifle his noises by sucking and biting on Rick's throat and jaw, but even he can't contain a groan or two every now and then.

Negan could probably say forever just how vulnerable and weak and fucking perfect Rick looks right now, but even he's coming apart at the seams, and he doesn't fight the urge to curse Rick's name as the heat builds between them. At some point, he's brought a hand down to touch Rick while he moves. The smaller man is hard as lead in his fingers, and it serves as a reminder that he's getting just as much out of this as Rick is.

Rick finishes first, and his sweaty fingers fumble at the table as he shoots ropes of white heat onto the ground and altar before him. He rocks hard back against Negan, meeting rough thrusts with movements of his own, and that's all it takes to pull Negan along with him.

He doesn't remember when he let go of Rick's cock, but he's got both hands on the smaller man's hips, and he's fucking hard into him, riding out his orgasm almost shamelessly. It comes in waves, and Negan actually throws his head back and moans as he finishes, and then he stills.

When he pulls out, it's difficult to resist the urge to flop onto the ground. But instead, he somehow manages to bend over on shaky legs and pull his pants back up. He watches through hazy vision as Rick does the same, and then those sharp blue eyes move to glance down at Lucille, who is just barely still upright. He crouches and grabs hold of the handle, before he offers her up to her owner.

As Negan closes his fingers around his trusty vampire bat, he smirks when Rick's eyes meet his own. There's something in that icy blue gaze that catches him off guard. “...The fuck is that look for?”

“Nothin', really.” Rick actually _smirks_ , and had Negan not literally just came, his dick might have sprung to life right then and there. “I'm just thinkin' how great it is that I figured out a way to make you shut up.”

Negan tenses as Rick yanks forward on his jacket, and his eyes damn near bug out of his skull when the other man kisses him roughly. He's dumbfounded when Rick pulls away, left staring like a deer in the fucking headlights as he walks away.

That's part of the appeal to Rick Grimes, though. You can never quite predict what he's going to say or do. It's easy to peg him as the straight-laced parent type when you're throwing labels around like that, but Rick has his own brand of feisty. He just took a dick up the ass for the first time, and yet he's sauntering off like it was nothing.

And Negan can barely focus on that ass as he walks away because his mind's too caught up in that fucking _kiss_.

Goddamn you, Rick...

 


End file.
